


Сказка о золотом дублоне

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Однажды в твоем сне появится мальчик с золотым дублоном в ладошке. Он позовет тебя, и ты отправишься вместе с Ужасным Джимом кататься на санях по ледяным полям Гипереона и бороться с королем Желатином. Он скажет: "Если ты играешь, то и я с тобой", и ты услышишь самую невероятную сказку из всех, что только могут быть...





	Сказка о золотом дублоне

Джим из снов всегда являлся в шляпе, причём шляпа никогда не была одной и той же. Иногда она принимала невероятные, почти что феноменальные размеры. В другой раз превращалась в широкополое сомбреро. В третий – элегантное кепи. Тайлер искренне пытался понять, в чем же заключалась закономерность этих загадочных изменений, но проникнуть в тайну шляпных метаморфоз никак не мог. Возможно, дело было в прочитанных перед сном сказках, а, может быть, и в настроении самого Джима. 

Конечно же, Тайлер пытался расспрашивать у него, но скрывавший своё лицо друг (а Джим никогда, никогда не показывал своего лица) всякий раз рассказывал очередную неправдоподобную историю, связанную то с его визитом на Бейкер-стрит, то с посещением мармеладной страны. И все бы ничего, да только Тайлер – по натуре замкнутый мальчик с музыкальными пальцами и в вечно выглаженной рубашке – забывал свой собственный вопрос и слушал, слушал, слушал о приключениях… И приключения эти никогда не разочаровывали его.

 

Он помнил, как впервые вышел на берег Нила. Босые ноги неуверенно ступали по горячему песку, а белую кожу плеч целовали лучи жаркого африканского солнца. Слишком длинные пижамные штаны волочились по земле, и так сильно мешали идти, что Тайлеру пришлось закатать их повыше. Голубая на белом полоска красиво переливалась в лучах света, пока он неловко подворачивал ткань до самых икр своими детскими пальчиками. 

Очень хотелось пить, но мутная речная вода не выглядела настолько уж соблазнительно, чтобы утолять ею жажду. А вот благодатные тенистые заросли вдоль бережка так и манили к себе усталых путников.

Конечно, Тайлер мало походил на путника, да и усталость ещё не успела коснуться его тела, но стоявшее в зените солнце припекало всё сильнее, а его собственная тень на песке и не подумывала о том, чтобы становиться длиннее. Так что Тайлер, поправляя воротничок ночной рубашки и облизывая пересохшие губы, медленно побрел к зарослям сухостоя. Он сначала подумывал, а не стянуть ли с себя пижамку вовсе, но в голове тут же послышался строгий голос мамы: «Помни, Тайлер, не снимай рубашку, иначе сгоришь на солнце, и мне придётся мазать тебя кремом всю ночь...» – а затем насмешливый голосок брата добавил: «...и ты превратишься в жареную фасолину!» – и идея снять рубашку стала казаться не такой уж и отличной.

Возле кустов почва была куда более сырой и рыхлой, и пальцы вязли в ней, словно хотели последовать примеру древесных корней – забравшись поглубже, напоить томимое жаждой тело прямо из влажной земли. И было в этой идее что-то соблазнительное, манящее, но дальше предаваться размышлениям о ней мешали лень и приятная сонливость. Тайлер уселся на нагретый камень, мысленно сокрушаясь о безобразно измазанных штанах и предвкушая неминуемую головомойку от мамы. Но и эти размышления быстро покинули его, ведь с реки так приятно тянуло свежестью, а над зарослями возвышались величественные пирамиды.

Вода в паре футов от его ног булькнула, завертелась маленькими водоворотами, поднимая со дна ещё больше грязи и старых обломков деревьев, пошла пенными барашками – и вот над гладью показались вертикальные зрачки на фоне темно-зеленой кожи. Вне всяких сомнений, это был крокодил. Он жадно разинул пасть, демонстрируя два ряда великолепных крепких и острых зубов, и поплыл к берегу. Хвост его – широкое гибкое весло – своим аккуратным гребнем рассекло воду.

– Если ты сейчас же не дашь дёру, он тебя сожрёт, как пить дать, – послышался из-за спины весёлый голос, и Тайлер оглянулся. 

Позади стоял мальчишка на пару лет старше его самого, в ярких шортах и совсем без майки, но зато с необыкновенной соломенной шляпой на голове. Под солнцем он, очевидно, провёл уже достаточно времени, потому что по рукам его, груди и спине прыгали веснушки – такие же заразительно весёлые, как и сам парнишка. Во всём его виде сквозила такая уверенность, что Тайлер нерешительно последовал его совету. И, к слову сказать, вовремя: крокодил рывком вылетел из воды на берег и щёлкнул пастью всего в паре дюймов от пятки Тайлера.

– Вот видишь? – хмыкнул мальчик, протягивая ладонь. Та была вымазана в грязи и траве, но Тайлера это совершенно не смутило. Он ухватил её своей рукой и крепко сжал пальцы. Отец всегда говорил, что уверенное рукопожатие – залог начинающейся дружбы, но у Тайлера за все его восемь с половиной лет жизни не было возможности проверить это на деле, а сейчас был такой подходящий момент. И хотя ладонь незнакомца была куда больше Тайлеровой, он не отчаялся – сжал покрепче и деловито тряхнул.

– Тайлер Джозеф, – вежливо проговорил он, жмурясь от слепящего глаза солнца. 

– Джим, – мальчик улыбнулся, и стало видно, что совсем недавно он лишился парочки молочных зубов. – Ужасный Джим.

Он отпустил ладонь Тайлера, напоследок ласково проведя пальцем по выступающей косточке на запястье, и кивнул в сторону огорченного крокодила. 

– Бедолага остался без ужина, – проговорил он, усаживаясь на песок. Лучики солнца танцевали у него на плечах, и веснушки на коже казались следами их маленьких ножек. На секунду Тайлеру показалось, что это и вправду следы шалунишек-эльфов, спустившихся по солнечным лучам на плечи его нового знакомого.

– Думаешь, следовало пожертвовать собой и превратиться в крокодилий ужин? – в сомнении спросил Тайлер. – Нет, мне не жалко, но…

– Что? Нет! – Джим махнул головой, заливисто расхохотавшись, и хлопнул себя по чумазым коленям. – Конечно, нет!

– Тогда как же? – не понял Тайлер. 

– Ты придумай, – ответил, пожимая плечами, Джим. – Это же твое приключение.

Мальчик выжидающе наклонил голову и даже прикусил язык от любопытства и нетерпения, а Тайлер растерянно перевёл взгляд на плачущего крокодила. И было в том крокодиле столько печали и горя, что неудачливого охотника действительно хотелось пожалеть. Так что Тайлер, неуверенно обернувшись на Джима и получив ободряющий кивок, присел на корточки перед крокодилом и протянул к его морде ладонь.

– Приятель, – проговорил он, чувствуя себя до невозможного глупо, – знаешь, ты всегда можешь попробовать тростник. Уверен, что на этом берегу Нила он не такой уж и гадкий на вкус. 

Крокодил моргнул, повел хвостом и уложил голову на теплый песок, как будто всем своим видом хотел показать, что слушать Тайлера не только глупо, но элементарно вредно для здоровья. Подумать только – крокодилу есть тросник! Какая чушь!

– Смелее, – прошептал Джим на ухо мальчику, и тот подвинулся ближе.

– Просто попробуй, – повторил он, касаясь пальцем носа крокодила. – Хуже-то всё равно не будет.

Вертикальный зрачок исчез за веком и снова появился, но на сей раз крокодил был не так скептично настроен к словам.

– Ну же… – краснея от того, насколько скверный из него дрессировщик крокодилов, и потому, что говорить с крокодилом пускай и во сне – это полная глупость, умоляюще пробормотал Тайлер. 

Но крокодил не слушался: закрыл глаза и, казалось бы, уснул. В полном отчаянии мальчик перевел взгляд на Джима.

– Да уж, – скептично поджал губы тот. – Ну да ничего. В следующий раз выйдет лучше. 

И он поднялся с корточек, взмахнул руками и крикнул на крокодила:

– А ну, пошел жевать тростник, кому сказано!

Рептилия ошеломленно распахнула пасть, замерла на мгновение, но взгляд Джима поистине был свиреп и ужасен. Паренёк упер руки в бока и топнул ногой.

– Второй раз повторять я не буду – превращу в сладкую вату!

Угроза подействовала: крокодил тяжело вздохнул, неуклюже развернулся и уныло побрел к зарослям, на ходу поводя хвостом. Задние его лапы презабавно косолапили.

– Вот так надо, – хлопнув по ладоням и поправив шляпу, самодовольно заявил Тайлеру Джим.

Со стороны зарослей тростника раздавалось громкое чавканье. Крокодил явно вошел во вкус и с аппетитом жевал сладкие хрустящие побеги.

– Неплохо придумано, – похвалил мальчика Джим. – Лично я бы превратил его в воздушный шар или что-то вроде того. Но у тебя получилось намного, намного лучше!

– Да… точно, – промямлил Тайлер, снова краснея. Похоже, что идея превратить крокодила в шар казалась ему куда более остроумной, чем заставлять бедолагу жевать тростник. Но мальчик, кажется, был искренне восхищен его смекалкой, так что Тайлер воспрял духом.

– Чем займемся дальше? – деловито спросил Джим.

– А какие есть варианты? – Тайлер спрятал ладони в карманы пижамных брюк и качнулся на носках. – То есть, я понимаю, что всё в моих силах, но…

– Конечно, – кивнул Джим. – Лично я не против поисследовать пирамиды или преодолеть пустыню на сухопутном паруснике. Но выбираешь, конечно, ты.

Тайлер оглянулся на каменные гробницы, возвышавшиеся за их спинами и отбрасывавшие длинную тёмно-серую тень на берег. Черневшие пустотой входы казались крохотными с такого расстояния, но все равно внушали трепет. Насколько Тайлеру было известно, в глубине каждой такой гробницы должно было таиться не менее двух дюжин мумий в оборванных грязных бинтах и с кривыми зелёными мечами. И это не говоря уже про змей. И про пауков… С крысами…

Простиравшаяся же в противоположной стороне пустыня манила к себе неясными трепещущими миражами и переливалась золотом песчаных дюн. Будь на то воля Тайлера, он бы так и оставался на этом берегу, чтобы снова и снова любоваться этими чудесными видениями, но Джим был таким бесстрашным и таким воодушевленным, что ударять в грязь лицом перед ним решительно не хотелось. Что-то внутри него, очень похожее на огромного белого кролика, подсказывало, что этот необыкновенный мальчик в шляпе станет его новым другом, и терять такую возможность было верхом глупости, если не трусости. А глупцом Тайлер себя никогда не считал.

– Я не уверен, но… – неуверенно начал Тайлер, глядя на Джима. Его лица за полами шляпы было не рассмотреть, но отчего-то казалось, что тот улыбается.

– Хочешь бросить монетку? – бодро выпалил он.

– Пожалуй, – кивнул Тайлер.

Золотой кругляш в мальчишеской ладони – совершенно чумазой и с обгрызанными ногтями – блеснул на солнце, и Тайлер смог разглядеть на нём пиратский знак: череп и перекрещенные кости. 

– Настоящий дублон, лопни моя селезенка, – похвастался Джим, наклонившись к мальчику. – Я забрал его из лап самого капитана Крюка.

– А ты уже успел попутешествовать, – с лёгким налётом зависти спросил Тайлер. – Наверное, у тебя было много приключений?

– Очень, – важно кивнул Джим.

– И повидал чудес? – продолжил мальчик.

– Тысячи! – из-под шляпы показалась щербатая улыбка.

– И спасал принцесс? – в глазах Тайлера блеснула слеза. Он даже закусил губу, чтобы не разреветься. Ведь это так стыдно – рыдать, словно ты разбившая коленку девчонка.

– Миллионы!

– И собрал сокровищ? – силы были на исходе, отчего зубы на губе сжимались всё сильнее.

Джим наклонился ближе и положил свою ладонь ему на плечо.

– Бессчетное количество.

Примерно с минуту мальчики молчали, пока Тайлер собирался с мыслями и что-то решал. Тишину нарушал лишь хруст тростника, который продолжал с обречённым видом жевать несчастный крокодил. Последний факт отчего-то поставил точку в решении Тайлера, и он повернулся к Джиму:

– Мы идем в гробницы!

Джим одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу.

– Отлично!

И Тайлер, довольный собой, улыбнулся.

– Но нам потребуются факелы, – поспешно добавил он и снова прикусил губу: признаваться в том, что он жутко боится темноты и таящихся в ней мумий, мальчик не хотел.

– Конечно, – весело согласился Джим и запрыгнул на точно из воздуха появившийся ковер-самолет. – Без факелов я не играю: я до ужаса боюсь темноты.

Тайлер замер.

– Боишься? – не веря своим ушам, пробормотал он. В его голове никак не хотел укладываться этот факт. Уж очень сильно не вязался он с героическими похождениями, о которых Джим только что ему рассказал.

– До ужаса, – весело повторил он, скрещивая ноги и протягивая Тайлеру ладонь. – Но ты ведь рядом. И это твоё приключение.

Из-под шляпы снова показалась его искренняя улыбка.

– Да, точно, – согласился Тайлер и ухватил его руку. – Но мне нужно быть дома к чаю, иначе мама…

– Будешь дома к рассвету – до того, как проснутся твои родители, – пообещал Джим, усаживая его перед собой и обхватывая ему живот руками. – Вперед?

И Тайлер решительно ухватился за края ковра-самолета.

– Если ты играешь, то и я с тобой, – проговорил он, и эти слова стали теми самыми, с которых впоследствии начиналось каждое их приключение...

***

Конечно же Джим не соврал, и Тайлер проснулся с первыми лучами солнца в своей постели в то время, как будильник в комнате родителей ещё и не думал подавать признаков жизни. Они успели обойти все ловушки в пирамиде, разгадали загадку фараона, нашли кучу сундуков с сокровищами, но так и не смогли решить, что же с ними делать, и поэтому оставили их там. Гробница кишела змеями, а мумий в ней было столько, сколько не снилось даже именитейшим из именитых кладоискателей и археологов. Но Джим так ловко расправлялся с ними, а Тайлер так проворно завязывал бантики из волочащихся по каменному полу бинтов, что от врагов очень скоро остались лишь груды истлевших костей и тряпок. Испугаться Тайлер так и не успел, факелы горели ровно, а пауки смиренно плели свою паутину по тёмным углам и даже и не помышляли нападать на авантюристов.

Длинные переходы сменялись узкими коридорами и богато украшенными просторными залами, и везде, где бы ни появлялись мальчишки, их ждали всё новые секреты и загадки, и было это так интересно и захватывающе, что Тайлер под конец совсем растерял свою робость и неуверенность и сам уже указывал Джиму путь. И даже появившегося человека-птицу в последнем зале обхитрил именно он, отрезав ему путь и забросав семечками. Человек-птица так увлекся неожиданным ужином, что совсем позабыл про мальчиков.

К рассвету они вышли из пирамиды. На боку Ужасного Джима висел новенький серебряный кинжал с усыпанной самоцветами рукоятью, а Тайлер держал в руках изящный лук.

– Неплохо повеселились, – сказал Джим, поправляя шляпу, с широких краёв которой невероятно красивой вуалью свисала тонкая паутинка, едва подрагивавшая на ветру.

– Это точно, – согласился Тайлер устало.

На востоке начала золотиться тонкая полоска света, и он присел на каменную ступеньку гробницы, любуясь тем, как поднимается над пустыней солнце.

– Я обещал, что верну тебя до рассвета, – улыбнулся Джим. – Тебе пора.

– Жаль, – грустно вздохнул Тайлер. – Сейчас каникулы, и мы могли бы играть ещё долго-предолго, поэтому…

– Мы и будем, – пообещал Джим, протягивая ему ладонь. – Но скоро рассвет, и ты должен оказаться в своей кровати. Ничего не поделаешь.

Тайлер хотел, было, спросить, будет ли Джим здесь завтра, но отчего-то не решился и спросил совершенно другое:

– И как же мне вернуться в свою кровать из Египта? – он определённо начинал нервничать, то и дело посматривая в сторону золотого светила и понимая, что рассвет уже наступил, а от Египта до Коламбуса не меньше пяти тысяч миль. Мама теперь его точно убьёт…

– Все просто, – отозвался Джим. – Просто проснись.

Рассеянно отведя взгляд от рассвета, Тайлер повернулся к другу. Всё та же улыбка светилась из-под широких полей, всё та же невесомая паутинка трепетала при каждом движении Джима. И первый луч солнца скользил по краю этой неровной вуали, и…

Комнату заливали потоки утреннего солнца, а из соседней доносился негромкий шёпот братьев. Тайлер был дома.

***

Их приключения повторялись каждую ночь на протяжении всего лета, всю осень и даже в начале зимы. На Хеллоуин они отправились в замок с приведениями в Трансильвании, а на день благодарения – к Плимутскому камню. На Рождество друзья помогали волшебным эльфам мастерить игрушки, а потом отправились на санях развозить подарки вместе с Сантой. Джим умудрился застрять в камине, оборвать рождественские носки у соседей Тайлера, Джефферсонов, и опрокинуть ёлку дома у него самого. И всё, конечно же, из-за шляпы – волшебный колпак почти полностью закрывал его лицо, и Джим едва ли не на ощупь пробирался по коридорам и шахтам, а Тайлер бубнил, что тот неминуемо что-нибудь себе сломает. Но, конечно же, Джим ничего не ломал: по-обезьяньи лихо и ловко он проникал через слуховые окошка на чердаки, запихивал под ёлку и в носки подарки и снова возвращался к Тайлеру.

С первой оттепелью они отправились кататься на санях по ледяным полям Гипериона – казалось бы, безжизненного спутника Сатурна, переливавшегося всеми цветами радуги в сиянии такого далёкого здесь Солнца. Упряжь маленьких мамонтят везла их сквозь снежные дали, сквозь легкий тюль северного сияния, сквозь колючий холод. Мальчишки охотились на саблезубых тигров, а потом отпускали их на волю: кому же захочется оставлять дома клыкастую кошку, размером со слона? Шляпа Джима развевалась своими длинными ушами на ветру, а Тайлер никак не решался попросить ее снять. Каждый раз, когда он об этом заговаривал, Джим принимался напевать старую балладу или вертеть пальцами монетку. 

Было в его действиях нечто загадочное, необыкновенное, почти гипнотическое, что раз за разом заставляло Тайлера забывать свой вопрос о том, как Джим выглядит без шляпы.

 

Через пару лет они избавили от злого великана остров Пасхи и побывали в затерянной Атлантиде. И Тайлер совсем не удивился, когда узнал, что живут там самые настоящие русалки. 

Глубоко под толщей воды прятался огромный город, в котором жизнь не утихала ни на мгновенье, а высокие дворцы со шпилями и балконами тускло переливались в тех редких солнечных лучах, что в ясные дни достигали дна океана.

Джим предложил расправиться со спрутом, который захватил принцессу в плен, и нерешительный Тайлер опять поддался магии монетки – та, ровно как и сотни раз до этого, подсказала им самое верное решение. В конце концов, монетка ведь действительно никогда не ошибалась. Вот и в этот раз Джим без труда, орудуя кинжалами в обеих руках, легко расправился с щупальцами чудовища, а Тайлер расстрелял его из своего золоченого лука. И принцесса-русалка оказалась так любезна, что сердечно поблагодарила их за свое долгожданное спасение, отрезав на память локоны своих пурпурных волос и познакомив мальчиков со своим отцом – королем Тритоном. Тот закатил пир горой до самого рассвета, и друзья отправились домой весёлые и пьяные от своих успехов. Всю ночь они пели песни, придуманные Тайлером, и танцевали у лавовых ущелий на морском дне, но с первыми лучами солнца Тайлер вновь, как и всегда, оказался в своей постели. И снова разочарованный новым днем.

 

Время бежало куда быстрее, чем можно было себе вообразить: казавшиеся бесконечными уроки в школе заканчивались, и Тайлер возвращался домой, а вечером ложился спать, уже точно зная, что его ждет новое приключение. Одиночество – его верный и неизменный спутник – отступало перед магией снов, просто потому, что, в джунглях ли на берегах Амазонки, в садах ли японской сакуры, но Тайлера всегда ждал Джим. И им не приходилось долго выбирать, чем заняться сегодня: золотой дублон, снова и снова поблескивая золотыми краями, уводил их в драконьи пещеры и нёс на волшебных дирижаблях к новым приключениям.

И самыми невероятными оказывались приключения на день рождения Тайлера. 

Когда они праздновали его одиннадцатилетие, Джим устроил настоящий праздник: они отправились в Сладкое королевство и целый день уплетали шоколадные батончики, сахарную вату и мармеладных мишек. И это стало самым великолепным сновидением за всё время.

Из года в год они путешествовали туда на день рождения Тайлера в первый день зимы, чтобы наесться сладостей до отвала и потом бродить по Аманужским садам.

Но только не в этом году...

 

– Тайлер! Я вижу, борода ещё не выросла? – поддразнил его Джим, когда Тайлер показался на пороге замка. Мальчишка сидел на зефирном троне, и на голове его, на арабский манер повязанной длинным платком, поблескивала леденцовая корона. Его длинные ноги лежали на подлокотнике кресла, и Тайлер раздраженно подумал о том, что салатовые шорты Джима выглядят сегодня совершенно по-дурацки.

– Как видишь, – буркнул он неопределенно, но с места не сдвинулся, поправил на спине лук, который добыл шесть лет назад в туннелях гробницы одного из фараонов, а потом уселся на желатиновый пуфик.

Джим удивленно приподнялся в кресле, хмыкнул что-то неоднозначное и прищурился: сквозь узкую щёлку в платке можно было рассмотреть его любопытные глаза и переносицу, но ничего больше, и Тайлер разозлился ещё сильнее. Да как так вообще получается, что за все эти годы он так ни разу и не смог рассмотреть своего лучшего друга? Да и друг ли он ему, если не позволяет даже на мгновенье показать своё лицо?

– Что случилось? – Джим подошел ближе и положил свою ладонь на его плечо, а Тайлер недовольно сбросил ее, дёрнувшись всем телом.

– Ничего, - буркнул он.

Джим обошел его, присел на корточки и, стянув с головы сладкую корону, водрузил ее на Тайлера.

– Я хотел поздравить тебя с днем рождения, – ласково потеревшись о ладонь друга, сказал Джим. – Сладкое королевство ждёт тебя.

– У меня нет настроения, – мотнул головой Тайлер. Справедливости ради стоило отметить, в его дурном настроении Джим был совершенно не повинен, но справедливым он быть сейчас не хотел, и поэтому без всяких зазрений совести отправил корону в полёт в самый дальний угол зала. Та шмякнулась о стену и со звоном рассыпалась разноцветными леденцами по вафельному полу. 

– У нас проблемы, Хьюстон, – ухмыльнулся Джим, усаживаясь у ног Тайлера.

– Нет у нас проблем, – исключительно из вредности возразил тот, специально отворачиваясь от внимательного взгляда.

– Тогда зачем ты разбрасываешься коронами? – удивленно спросил Джим. – Мы с таким трудом добыли её из сокровищницы короля Желатина, а теперь…

Он неопределенно махнул рукой на валяющиеся на полу леденцы и снова заглянул в глаза Тайлера.

– Так что произошло?

Мальчишка всхлипнул, поймав совсем не раздраженный, а по-настоящему сочувствующий взгляд, выдохнул, приоткрыв рот… и снова отвернулся. Ну, не мог же он рассказать, что на устроенную для него матерью вечеринку никто не пришел? Не мог же сказать, что все в школе считают его лузером, а единственным слушателем его песен был и остается Ужасный Джим? И, конечно, он не мог рассказать, как одиноко порой он чувствует себя.

Но самой главной бедой, от которой на утро болела Тайлерова голова – были, конечно, навязчивые мысли. Вернее одна: а что если Джим может быть не просто другом? С некоторых пор Тайлер ловил себя на мысли, что ждёт прикосновений и часто мешкает, например, на крутом холме, чтобы ощутить шершавость протянутой ладони. Кренится, едва не падая, со сноуборда, пока не почувствует на талии сильные руки Джима. Жмурится на солнце, украдкой поглядывая на него, и гадая, гадая, гадая без конца, что же прячется за этой шляпой? Какие у него губы? И, главное, решился бы он поцеловать их?

– Не люблю свой день рождения, – хмыкнул Тайлер, отбросив эти мысли и виновато посмотрев на корону. Вернее, на её сладкие осколки.

– С каких это пор? – удивился Джим.

– С этих, – и мальчик поднялся, чтобы собрать остатки леденцов. На самом деле друг был прав: король Желатин оказался тем ещё фруктом (в переносном смысле слова, конечно), и корона далась им с большим трудом.

Джим не стал ничего говорить, просто приблизился к нему и принялся помогать. Конфетки, похожие на самоцветы, исчезали в его ладонях, таинственно поблескивая в свете свечей.

– Они думают, что я неудачник, – выдохнул Тайлер. 

– А разве ты такой? – спокойно спросил Джим, улыбнувшись. 

Мальчик замер.

– Они заставляют меня верить в то, что я такой, – медленно произнес Тайлер.

Джим собрал все части короны, ловко, как по мановению волшебной палочки, соединил их и задумчиво повернул корону на ладони. Одного леденца на зубце не хватало, но это мало портило наведённую им красоту.

– Для меня это не так, – сказал он и надел корону на голову Тайлера. – Для меня ты самый лучший.

И замер, улыбаясь и хитро посматривая на друга. Несколько мгновений Тайлер молчал, а потом, поддавшись неясному порыву, потянулся к его платку и рывком сдернул его с головы Джима.

Он ждал, что тот начнет ругаться или даже ударит его, но друг просто сидел напротив, смотрел на него и продолжал улыбаться. За все эти годы Тайлер так привык распознавать его улыбку только по глазам, что видеть её сейчас – настоящую и живую – было настолько необычно, что Тайлер даже усомнился, а не спит ли он сейчас, внутри сна? Он представлял Джима рыжим веснушчатым парнем, и теперь, удивленный, не мог налюбоваться его фиолетовыми волосами и до ужаса смешной улыбкой: Ужасный Джим оказался обладателем кривых зубов и внушительного носа, но это ничуть его не портило, а лишь добавляло необыкновенности. И весь его вид, начиная от пурпурной челки и заканчивая кривыми зубами, говорил о том, что это истинный искатель приключений - тот, кто никогда не унывает и ценит дружбу.

А ещё: Тайлер бы рискнул поцеловать его. Пусть не сегодня, но очень скоро.

– Почему ты всегда носишь шляпы? – спросил он, сминая в пальцах платок.

– Почему ты всегда так неуверен в себе? – схитрил Джим, уходя от ответа.

Объяснить, пусть даже и самому себе, Тайлер не смог и отвел взгляд: сегодня ему исполнялось пятнадцать, а повзрослеть он так и не успел.

– Просто у меня нет волшебной монеты, которая принимала бы решения за меня, – ответил Тайлер, отбрасывая в сторону платок. Тот обиженно махнул шелковым уголком, обернулся необыкновенной разноцветной птицей с озорным хохолком и в пару взмахов крыльев поднялся к куполу сладкого замка. Птица-платок билась о тонкий прозрачный потолок из карамели, её перья переливались в отблесках ламп, а мальчики смотрели и смотрели, как она – бывшая маска Джима – рвется на свободу из Сладкого королевства.

– Тебе не нужна монета, чтобы принимать решения, – произнес Джим с серьёзным видом. 

– Тебе не нужна маска, чтобы быть собой, – в тон ему ответил Тайлер, и птица разбила хрупкую карамель потолка.

Тысячи радужных осколков полетели вниз, словно драгоценные камни гномов, а два друга – мальчик без маски, но с пурпурными волосами, и мальчик в короне, но без монеты – смотрели на то, как ветер жадно подхватывает эти осколки и закручивает их в дивном, невероятно красивом вихре танца. 

– Если ты играешь, то и я с тобой, – прошептал Джим, улыбаясь и больше не пряча лица.

Это был пятнадцатый день рождения Тайлера. Тот день, когда он впервые увидел настоящего Джима – Ужасного и в то же время ужасно родного и знакомого. Такого, каким он и сам хотел его видеть.

 

Теперь шляпы у него не было, и Джим часто шутил, что она улетела в теплые края, чтобы перезимовать, да так и осталась там.

Волосы Джима – по-началу пурпурные – стали розовыми, потом голубыми, жёлтыми, оранжевыми, красными. Они меняли цвет каждую ночь, и Тайлер подолгу любовался ими, перебирая прядки и вдыхая их запах. Теперь приключения стали не такими захватывающими, как были раньше, а друзья часто просто валялись под Дубом в Вековечном лесу, наслаждаясь тишиной и шелестом листвы у себя над головами. В этом заколдованном месте солнце и луна танцевали один танец на двоих, а звёзды делили с ними небесное полотно, подмигивая жемчужными бусинами. Иногда Тайлер пел, и тогда весь лес замирал, прислушиваясь к его голосу и вторя ему тихим перешёптыванием листвы.

Иной раз они отправлялись к озеру Гошо в Японии и часами внимательно следили, как падают на зеркало водной глади белые и нежно-розовые лепестки сакуры. Воздух наполняли звуки сямисэна, а в небе летали золотые драконы, не обращавшие внимания на смешных мальчишек, которые болтали в озере ногами, сидя на красном горбатом мостике. На горизонте виднелись снежные пики гор, и с их склонов бежали звонкие ручьи, в которых безмятежно резвились духи воды. В такие ночи Джим всегда мало говорил и много слушал – Тайлера и шёпот ветра.

В одно из этих приключений на вершине Драконьей горы, когда ветер играл с пестрыми лоскутками, завязанными на ветвях священного древа, а переливчатые колокольчики несли послания из мира мертвых, Джим поцеловал Тайлера. Неловко и едва ощутимо – лишь коснувшись губами его губ. Но все же это был поцелуй, и Тайлеру он очень понравился.

***

Приключения всегда имеют свой конец – добрый ли, плохой, но неизменный. Сказки заканчиваются, а герои отвязывают от пояса ножны с мечом, женившись на прекрасных принцессах и получив свои полкоролевства. Время для сказок приходит и уходит, и чаще всего в тот день, когда ты вдруг замечаешь, что книга с историями хоть и лежит ещё на прикроватной тумбе, но совсем уже запылилась, а закладка её потерялась. Так и Тайлер внезапно понял, что почти не помнит, когда ему в последний раз снился Джим.

Начался новый учебный год – последний в школе – и теперь ему куда важнее были экзамены, а не приключения с драконами или спасение принцесс из цепких щупалец спрутов. Тайлер действительно скучал, но успокаивающая мысль о том, что стоит ему только захотеть, и он без труда снова вернётся в волшебный мир с жующими тростник крокодилами и летающими платками, быстро приходила на помощь и заглушала печаль и скуку.

 

В первый день зимы ему впервые за долгое время приснился Джим.

На заснеженной улице перед домом горела всего пара фонарей, а подтаявший снег едва ли не превращался в лужи. Совсем недавно здесь проехал автомобиль, и Тайлер видел, как красиво ложатся снежинки на чёрные следы колес.

– С днем рождения! – услышал он голос и тут же обернулся.

У Джима были ярко-жёлтые волосы, да и сам он весь был похож на цыпленка: локоны вились и в беспорядке выбивались из-под кепки, а длинная майка забавно отдавала в желтизну под фонарным светом.

– А тебя с первым днем зимы! – улыбнулся Тайлер. – Я и не знал, что мы сегодня встретимся здесь. Ты всегда ждёшь меня в карамельном замке, и…

Он осекся, заметив внимательный взгляд Джима, и закусил губу. 

Снег шёл и шёл, оседал на кепке и на плечах. Укрывал чёрные следы машины и самого Тайлера тоже, но холодно не было. 

– Знаешь, сегодня твой день рождения, – начал Джим, перебирая в пальцах золотой дублон, – и я хотел подарить его тебе.

Монетка блеснула, и Тайлер нерешительно взял её, коснувшись пальцами ладони Джима, и вздрогнул, когда ощутил холод его рук. Холод этот змейкой скользнул от кончиков пальцев к плечу и дальше по всему телу и неприятным ощущением плохого предчувствия свернулся где-то в животе, так что Тайлер зябко поежился.

– Сны не могут быть волшебными всегда, – продолжил Джим, притягивая мальчика к себе. – Волшебство должно оставаться волшебством, а сны – снами…

Тайлер недовольно качнул головой, но Джим не стал обращать внимания, лишь прижал его сильнее и прошептал:

– Ты должен помнить, что ты не одинок.

– Это не так, – выдохнул Тайлер, собирая ткань его майки в кулак.

– Не говори глупостей, - строго сказал Джим.

– Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, – прошептал Тайлер, закрывая глаза. Прядка волос друга щекотала его щеку, и он вдруг подумал, что это намного реальнее всего, что происходило с ними за всю жизнь.

– Ты и не должен, – ответил Джим. – Пришло время идти вперёд.

– А ты? 

Ветер закручивал вокруг них белые вихри, и вопрос тонул в танце снежинок, но отпускать Джима Тайлер не хотел.

– А я буду рядом, – услышал он тихий ответ.

Отодвинувшись, Тайлер заглянул в его глаза и почувствовал, как по щекам начинают катиться слезы - невиданное дело, ведь за сотни, за тысячи их приключений он ни разу не проронил ни слезинки. А тут…

– Мы встретимся ещё? – спросил он, отпуская его ладонь.

– Конечно, – и Джим коснулся его губ.

В следующее мгновение его фигура, припорошенная снегом, исчезла, а Тайлер так и остался стоять на улице, сжимая в ладони золотой дублон. Губы его горчил прощальный поцелуй.

 

Утром он нашел монетку в кармане своих пижамных штанов.

Тайлер так не смог понять, откуда дублон – забавный золотой кругляш с ребристыми краями и пиратским знаком. Сны всегда оставались снами, и всё, что он мог вынести из них, были воспоминания, а не настоящие предметы и уж точно не золотые дублоны. 

Но Джим на самом деле больше не появился: ни в следующую ночь, ни через одну, ни через дюжину Тайлер так и не смог его найти. По-прежнему летали под облаками золотые драконы над озером Гошо, всё так же звенели колокольчики на вершине Драконьей горы, всё так же темнели распахнутые зевы лабиринтов пирамид, но Джима там не было. Тайлер смог даже отыскать крокодила, жующего тростник, и принцессу-русалку, но никто не знал, где же его Ужасный Джим.

День за днем, ночь за ночью он обыскивал каждое их секретное место, каждую пещеру в надежде встретить его, но время шло, а золотой дублон так и оставался обыкновенным золотым дублоном.

 

В один из февральских дней – в тот самый, когда по всей школе были развешаны дурацкие сердечки, а влюбленных парочек становилось в разы больше – Тайлер допоздна засиделся в библиотеке. Скучное сочинение по английскому писать себя не хотело, и он сидел, уставившись в книгу пустыми, не выражавшими ничего глазами, и рассеянно катая в пальцах монетку. Это стало своего рода привычкой, хоть и не приходилось ему теперь принимать решения, нужно ли свернуть на зачарованной дороге в дремучем лесу вправо или влево. Однако монетка была в его ладони, и в тот момент, когда Тайлер решил уже, было, плюнуть на сочинение, над головой послышался весёлый голос:

– Прошу прощения, а монетки не найдётся? Не могу понять, которую из книг брать, а сам я решить не могу.

Во рту тут же пересохло, а пальцы замерли и с силой сжали дублон. И Тайлер медленно поднял голову.

– Монетка? – переспросил он глухо, заметив, как в удивлении вытягиваются губы на знакомом до дрожи лице. Перед ним стоял Джим – в школьной форме и с каштановыми волосами. Без шляпы и кинжалов, но все равно точно такой же, как и в последнем сне.

– Монетка, – кивнул мальчик, рассеянно прижимая к груди книги и медленно опускаясь на соседний стул.

– Настоящий дублон, лопни моя селезенка… – прошептал Тайлер, поднимая ладонь с зажатой в ней монетой. 

– Я забрал его из лап самого капитана Крюка, – продолжил мальчик негромко.

Мальчик – это был Джим! Его всамделишный друг Джим, иначе и быть не могло! – удивленно рассматривал его, но в глазах его не было искры узнавания. Он не помнил.

– Джим, это ты?

– Меня зовут Джош, – произнес он, непонимающе щурясь. – Джош Дан. И мне кажется, что мы где-то встречались...

– Мне, наверное, снится, – неверяще произнес Тайлер, протягивая ладонь к его щеке. – Это не может быть правдой. Не может…

Ужасный Джим, который оказался на самом деле Джошем, нервно улыбнулся, так, что Тайлеру показалось на мгновение, будто они снова на вершине горы, а солнечные эльфы путаются в их волосах.

– Скажи, что я не рехнулся? – рассмеялся Тайлер, ошеломленно качая головой.

– Если ты играешь, то и я с тобой, – произнёс тот негромко: слова возникли из ниоткуда, сами собой. Ровно как и воспоминания, которые подобно пестрым платкам фокусника начали появляться из рукава его памяти один за другим. 

Джош медленно протянул ладонь, и мальчики взялись за руки – ровно как и сотни раз до этого. А золотая монетка – настоящий дублон, вырванный из лап самого Джеймса Крюка – так и осталась лежать на тетради с недописанным сочинением по английскому.


End file.
